1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus which is used for pulling large sheets of material over an underlying surface, and more particularly to apparatus which is used for pulling roofing membrane over an underlying roof surface.
2. Related Art
Buildings, particularly those having flat roof surfaces, often have a waterproof membrane material laid over the roof surface. The roofing membrane material is typically provided in large sheets which are pulled tautly over the surface of the roof. Generally, it is difficult to lay the roofing material in a finished state so that it is wrinkle-free in appearance. As such, much physical effort and time is expended in attempting to remove the wrinkles during the application of the roofing membrane so that the roof surface is properly installed and aesthetically pleasing.
Generally, persons laying roofing membrane need to move as quickly as possible. Some known membrane pullers are helpful in aiding a user in pulling the roofing membrane taut, and thus, assist in the user's ability to complete laying the membrane more quickly. However, the known membrane pullers require the user to repeatedly bend over to clamp and release the roofing membrane from between a pair of jaws on the puller. Accordingly, efforts to quickly lay the roofing membrane in place for fastening are delayed. In addition, the repeated bending generally causes the user of the membrane puller to tire, thus, further impacting the user's ability to quickly lay the roofing membrane over the roof.